Going to the Bank
by Missyoungladywriter
Summary: A short one-shot of Italy and some Romano. Bank stuff.


_**A/N: **So this fanfiction was going to become something way different but I gave up so I am posting this as a one-shot._

_(you are free to ask me questions also) (just PM me or comment on this thing)_

_There is also 2 references from other fandoms! _

_Please review and like~!_

* * *

_**Italy/Feliciano POV**_

"Awwwwww. I don't wanna!" I whined and flopped down onto the bed.

"Feliciano! You have to fucking go the bank and get some money so I can pay the stupid rent!" Lovino grumbled loudly a couple feet away from me.

Peeking up from my lying position, I saw Lovino's fierce gaze glaring down at me. It told me that I had to get my butt moving or there would be serious hell to pay. I really; I mean really, didn't want to go outside though because I get lost a lot. Something like that wasn't really that hard to do for me. It was simple. I just day dreamed a lot so I turned the wrong way or just plain ended up in the next town over.

Lovino didn't take any nonsense though. He got things done in his way and usually that was the end of the story. He won all the small arguments but rarely, I won them because I was right or he would just plain give up.

"But Lovino what if I end up in Canada? Or even in the middle of the ocean?" I asked with slight wonder in a happy tone.

Lovino scoffed,"That is complete bullshit."

"It could be possible." I remarked then sat up on the bed.

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest then stated,"Okay. That could be true, but you need to get money from the fucking bank. We have about five mere hours till it is due. I have stupid work, so you need to walk there by your god damn self."

I stood up from my sitting position and lightly sighed, knowing I lost.

"But will you make dinner then? Pleaaasseeeee Lovino!" I smiled in his direction then pleaded with my eyes slightly.

"Oh for fucks sake Feli! Alright! I will make it, just get the fucking money. It was two-hundred dollars this month also. Don't forget that."

I nodded in satisfaction and appreciation then grabbed my coat from the brass rack. It was a grey coat that was slightly past the length of my waist. I put the spring coat on then put on a happy smile.

"Bye Lovino! Have a wonderful day at work and please make it a surprise for dinner." I waved goodbye then opened the creaking white door.

Upon closing the door, I looked back and our door. It stated the numbers '219'. I started walking down the long lengthened corridor. A slight frown appeared on my face and I started thinking.

By the way...Lovino and I were on the second floor in a run-down apartment. That much was obvious but we didn't really have much. So we pooled our money together then got a two room apartment. It wasn't that much to work with but at least we had something to live in. It was cozy, but Lovino wanted more; he wanted a house to live in that had five rooms total.

I am happy with whatever he chooses since he makes most of the money. He has a full-time job that has really weird hours and I have a part time job that is barely stable. Sometimes it sucked so I switched jobs every so often. Right now I am working at a local restaurant that has is very accomplished in many ways. Its service is fast, and it has wonderful food. I had never tried it though for some reason.

I'm not really sure of the reason though.

Suddenly, I became aware of my surroundings, and I turned right and walked down two flights of concrete stairs. I came through the doorway and saw a women working at the front desk.

"Hello Elizabeta!" I waved joyfully at the woman with long brown hair. She had a blue flower in her hair and looked really bored. Elizabeta looked up from reading her book and waved back happily at me.

She perked up then expressed, "Hello Feliciano! How are you doing today?"

"Really great today! I have to do some errands so ciao for now!" I exited through the front doors of the apartment building quickly and started walking towards my destination. The cold wind hit my face with a sharp bite of wind and I shivered a bit.

It was only May, but the cold winds still were going crazy. It was like a snow-world or something. You would have lots of trees and igloos. Also there would be other doors too leading to other worlds too. The cold thoughts reminded me of how cold it was actually

My breath shuddered as I walked to the bank.

'Bank. Bank. Bank. Bank. Go to the Bank. Don't forget. The bank. Don't get lost Feli.' I kept repeating over and over in my head so I wouldn't get lost.


End file.
